Burned
by The Name is Unimportant
Summary: Gameverse; Maxie apprehends May as she attempts to get into the Team Magma Hideout. He takes her Pokémon and something else. Maxie/May, very dark.


I wrote this as a late night Valentine's day gift for /vp/ board. Heavy stuff, don't read it if it's not your thing. PWP, Noncon.

* * *

"Give them back!" May shrieked at the red-headed man in front of her. He was holding her Pokéballs and turning them over in his hands. If she could have gotten out of the chair to which she was bound, she would have tried to fight him herself for her Pokémon. "_They aren't yours_! Give them back!"

"You know what I like about you, May?" Maxie asked. His voice was quiet but commanding, and the girl stopped yelling at him to listen, just in case he would give her Pokémon back to her. He saw he had her attention and went on, "I like that even though we're alone and I've got you tied to a chair in my private office you're worried about your_ Pokémon_. Your priorities are _astounding_ to me. Do you even understand why the way you're acting is odd, little girl?"

She didn't. May also didn't appreciate being called a little girl, but she was starting to acknowledge that she was in no position to bargain with this man. Furthermore, she was still a tad fuzzy on how she'd gotten here, but thought it probably had something to do with the pain in the back of her head and an empty section of memory that began shortly after she'd tried to get into the hideout and had accidentally set off an alarm.

In the end, May didn't say anything to Maxie, and resorted to glaring at him. He returned the look and then crossed the room to his desk where he deposited her Pokémon in a drawer and locked it with a small silver key. The girl knew she wasn't going anywhere soon and got Beautiflies in her stomach. He reached for one of his own Pokéballs and called out his Mightyena, a great lumbering thing much bigger than most Mightyenas she had encountered before. It frightened May because it was so close.

"Go outside, let the grunts know not to disturb me. I don't care how badly they think they need to see me, you _don't let them in_," Maxie told his Pokémon. The Magma leader looked cold, but then smiled and tilted his head toward May to communicate something to his Pokémon.

The creature looked at May with worried red-and-yellow eyes, and then turned its attention back to its master. It made a whining sound in the back of its throat. May got the sickening sense it knew something she didn't and was protesting.

"You heard me, I don't care if you don't like it," Maxie growled, and his Pokémon obeyed with its tail held low and its ears flat against the back of its head. Once it was outside the room, it kicked the door closed with its back foot. Maxie locked the door and walked back to May. He stood very close to the chair-so close that her shins brushed against his shins and she was forced to tilt her head back if she wanted to see his face.

"Why did you do that?" May asked. She craned her head to look at the door through which Mightyena had been sent.

"Because I don't trust anyone else to not interfere," he said.

"With what?" the girl asked.

Maxie looked at her like he wasn't sure if she was being serious. "Are you _genuinely_ this naive?"

May did nothing, unsure. She was becoming increasingly frightened. Eventually she settled for a non sequitur: "Why didn't your Mightyena want to do what you told it?"

"Because he knows what I'm going to do to you and he doesn't approve," Maxie said with a sideways glance at the door. May at first thought he was looking toward his Pokémon, but then realized he was checking the deadbolt on the door to make sure he'd locked it. "But he won't try to stop me. He knows better."

The girl's mouth had gone dry. If Maxie was going to do something to her that even his own Pokémon didn't like, she knew it would be bad. It was almost unheard of for a Pokémon to voice opposition to its trainer. She started to tremble, and because her bound arms were tired from struggling she decided to quit. "What are you going to do?"

He barked a sharp laugh that made her jump and chilled her to the bone. When he spoke next, he was quiet once again. "And of course you still haven't figured it out. Oh, May, that's what I like about you. Guess I'm just gonna have to come out and say it. I'm going to_ rape_ you, May."

There was a beat of silence, and then May said adamantly, "No." Her voice betrayed the wash of fear that felt all too much like someone had poured cold water on her.

"Yes," he said with the same flat affect.

"I'll scream," she threatened, trying to sound vicious. "Not even your grunts would let this happen."

"You do anything to stop me and you'll regret it," he cautioned.

May inhaled with the full intention of calling for aid, but before she could make any sounds, Maxie had backhanded her across the face smoothly. It stopped her yell dead in its tracks and for a moment she was just stunned. The aftershock of his attack was the moment things became completely real, the moment that she understood how terrible the idea of sneaking into Magma's base was, and how little hope she had of getting out alive and ever seeing her Pokémon again. May looked at his desk, at the drawer. "Please," she whispered.

"Not a chance," he said almost playfully.

Before she realized what he was doing, he was walking around behind her. She tried to crane her neck to look at him but he was mostly out of her range of vision, and when he stopped moving he was directly in her blind spot. This only added to the panic she was experiencing.

"Listen up May. I'm going to untie you from the chair and move you to the sofa. You aren't going to try to stop me, because if you do, I will hurt you severely. You understand?"

She nodded. Moments later, Maxie pulled her bandanna off of her head and grabbed her hair, forcing her head to twist upwards to look at him as he leaned over her. "Do you understand? Answer me." His face was stony.

"I understand," she said, voice cracking as she tried not to sob. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Maybe people exaggerated when they talked about this sort of thing. Even as she tried to convince herself of these things, tears built in her eyes. She cringed when Maxie bent down and put an upside-down kiss on her forehead. His lips were red-hot against her face, which felt like it had caught fire as she burned and blushed with humiliation.

He let go of her hair and May allowed her head to flop forward. She felt a deep sense of shame as Maxie worked at the ropes that had bound her arms. When they fell away, she felt the impulse to run and her legs twitched, but she thought better of it for the moment. He would be expecting that. Besides, she could never bring herself to run away and leave her Pokémon in his care.

Sure enough, Maxie said, "I was certain you'd try to leave." He spun the chair around so that she was facing him and grabbed both of her wrists in just one of his hands. Compared to the adult man in front of her, May's hands were tiny and he had no problem holding onto her, even when she tried to jerk away on instinct.

"If you stop, I won't tell anyone," she said suddenly, meaning to bargain with him.

"If I go through with it, you won't tell anyone. I know that you're much too proud of yourself to let anyone know you let this happen to yourself, my dear," Maxie mocked. "You would hate for everyone to know how weak you were, because you would know that every time they looked at you they would only see you as a victim."

Would people think that? She wondered. Would they judge her for becoming a victim, for not protecting her Pokémon? She had no idea if that was how the world worked, but certainly hoped that it was not the case.

He pulled her awkwardly to her feet and held her shaking form against his own for just a moment. She squeaked when his free hand reached around behind her and pressed against the small of her back, fingers playing along her spine. "Here there are no witnesses. Although it isn't as if there is any police efficacy around here even if there were."

"I'll do anything if you just stop," May pleaded. Maxie had started to force her across the room to the burgundy sofa in the corner. Facing him, May was compelled to keep taking steps backward until she bumped into the couch. Maxie gave her a rough shove and she hit the cushions noiselessly. He seemed to have chosen to ignore her offer.

The Magma admin began stripping off his outer uniform. Underneath he wore a simple black tee that hugged his body tightly. Next thing, he had grabbed May by her thighs and was fumbling up her skirt to get her shorts off. She screamed on instinct when his fingers brushed over sensitive places, and was met with another slap and a choking hand at her throat, compressing her breathing passages. "I will break you if you try that again," he growled. Fearfully, May met his gaze. He no longer looked amused; he looked like a man who meant _business_.

From outside the door came a questioning bark from Maxie's Mightyena. Without removing his hand from the now-suffocating girl's neck, Maxie turned his head toward the door and called sternly, "Everything's fine."

Everything was most certainly not fine, as May brought her hands to Maxie's wrist to try to tell him that black spots were appearing in her vision. He removed his hand and she gasped for air while his hands went back to her shorts, which he slid down to May's ankles. The girl could not help but be amused when Maxie realized he'd have to get her shoes off if he wanted her shorts off. He apparently had no problem taking that extra step even when she resisted, but gave her a glare as if it had been her responsibility to tell him ahead of time and she had failed in her duties.

Her underwear came off next. This was the most frightening part yet, especially the feel of his too-warm hands against her sensitive skin. She bit her lip to stay quiet, not wanting to take another blow to the head and certainly not wanting to be choked. Maxie was grinning again, and it was by no means a pleasant grin. He looked like a sneaky Seviper about to eat a clutch of Zangoose eggs.

"Oh, May, I've been wanting to do this for a while," he told her in hushed tones as he positioned her on the sofa so she was lying down on her back. She smashed her thighs together protectively while his hands went to his crotch to undo his fly. "I-"

From outside, there came sounds of a commotion. Both May and Maxie practically stopped breathing and listened. Mightyena was growling at some grunts, who were fruitlessly arguing with it about the importance of speaking with their boss.

Maxie looked down at May with an angry snarl. "Sounds like I'll have to be quick."

May thought that sounded preferable to the alternative. She really wanted to call out for help-the grunts were the bad guys, yes, but they weren't the kind of evil person who would let terrible things happen to a young girl, were they? She thought not, considering Maxie had thought it necessary to use his Pokémon as a guard.

As he worked his way out of the rest of his clothes, he asked, "Are you thinking about calling for help? It wouldn't do any good."

By now, the Magma leader had removed his pants and May encountered the first erect penis she'd ever seen. It was almost enough to make her scream again, but she stopped herself. She didn't have to look for long, because Maxie had climbed on top of her and pried her legs apart. She whimpered and closed her eyes as he started to touch her and poke and prod with his fingers until he made her hips jerk against her wishes. She didn't like the feelings he brought up and she tried to make them stop by writhing more, but her attempts were ultimately ineffectual. He covered her mouth preemptively before ramming into her, and he was lucky that he had because she screamed in pain loudly against her will. By no stretch of the imagination had she been ready to receive him, and her hips bucked as she tried to get him out of her.

"Sh," he told her severely as he began to pull in and out of her at increasing speeds. She gritted her teeth and sobbed, reaching up and grabbing at his shirt as if her desperate actions would make him stop. They didn't. He pressed his face against her neck and made a low, appreciative growl that made his lips vibrate and tickle her skin. She grimaced at this and twisted her head away from his, but his lips followed up her neck and traced her jaw over to her panting mouth. He kissed her on the lips experimentally while his fingernails dug into her thighs. Then Maxie kissed her harder, punishingly, until she moaned into his mouth against her intentions. He broke the kiss off with a wicked smile.

"Please stop," she begged in a low voice. "Please, it hurts!"

"I'm sure it does, you're very tight," he commented. "We'll be done soon, May. Don't worry."

May balled up the fabric of his shirt in her hands and held her eyes shut while she tried to imagine herself anywhere but where she was, but it only became more difficult to do. Eventually, she felt herself tense up hard before her entire body convulsed and she gasped in surprise.

"Good girl," Maxie praised, kissing her on the side of her face as her orgasm temporarily incapacitated her senses. He came next, groaning loudly, and May was unfathomably relieved when he removed himself from her. Maxie abandoned her on the sofa, breathless and panting, and he immediately began getting dressed. Once his overcoat was on and May was just struggling to sit up, he tossed a key at her. It hit her on the side of her face and bounced off onto the floor.

He said, "Get your Pokémon and get out, May. Don't you _ever_ let me catch you meddling in my business again."

He left. So did she, twenty minutes later.

* * *

A/N: Anonymous reviews are enabled for the people who don't have accounts but still come here for the porn. Please read and review, everyone.


End file.
